gumbapediafanonfandomcom-20200215-history
The Troll
Summary There is nothing bad going on wikia, until Agentpman spots a troll on the wiki. Now, he and his friends have to stop this troll from doing anymore harm. Characters Agentpman1 Gumba11gUy124 Sullvan Dog Hunter (antagonist/troll) (NOTE: This is my OC carried over from the PAW Patrol Wiki) Crypto Scout (NOTE: This is my OC carried over from the PAW Patrol Wiki, he's on a vacation) Bailey (NOTE: This is my OC carried over from the PAW Patrol Wiki, she's on a vacation) Gumball Minor Characters The Wattersons Penny Plot The episode starts out in the computer lab, Gumball and all in Gumbapedia moved to a new school, after theirs was destroyed in a massive fire from Rocky smoking a cigarette. The new school was called Reverend Middle School, and let me tell you, it was fancy. Everyone except Crypto and Bailey were on the 150 computers in the lab. They were up to something else, but we'll get to that later. Let's see what they were saying: Scout: Pman! I had a 4 person killstreak, and now you ended it! Agentpman: (sarcastic) Oops... Gumball: Hey, guys! I reached 2000 kills today! Everyone: Wazzle! Sullvan: Hey, maybe we should do a group chat. Everyone: OK. Everyone gets into the chat, but here are the kids screen names so you can identify them: Sullvan Dog: JamonDre123 Agentpman: TheBestisPman (Chat Moderator) Gumball: Wattersonnumber1 Scout: WizKhalifa47 Gumba11gUy: JustADream4 (Chat Moderator) Hunter: (antagonist/troll) Hoopla16 Here's the converstation: JustADream4: That's my Nicky, Ricky, Dicky and Dawn dream. TheBestisPman: '''Cool. '''Hoopla16: That show's for babies. JustADream4: 'Who are ''you? '''Hoopla16: '''I'm Hunter from H.A.T.E.! ~Wattersonnumber1 has joined this private chat~ '''WizKhalifa47: '''YOU'LL PAY FOR WHAT YOU DID TO ICEE!!! '''Hoopla16: What, for breaking up your =''censored because of rules='' session you had in her puphouse, moron? JamonDre123: '''Haha! ~JamonDre123 and Hoopla16 have been kicked by TheBestisPman~ ~JamonDre123 and Hoopla16 have joined the chat~ '''WizKhalifa47: '''I know we had ''=censored because of rules='', but you don't have to gossip it, Hunter!!! '''Hoopla16: '''TROLOLOLOLO!! ~WizKhalifa47 and Hoopla16 have been banned from this chat~ '''JustADream4: Back to dreams? TheBestisPman: '''Sure! After the big fight in the chat, the boys started going off in the computer lab. Bailey and Crypto were still gone. Gumba11gUy124 punched Scout, and Agentpman was mad at Sullvan, and pinned him against the wall. And of course, all of them were lovestruck when they're crushes came in. After they left.. Scout gave Gumba a weggie, and Hunter put baked beans in his shoes. Then Sullvan poured vomit on Agentpman, and then the principal and dean came in..... Agent (Me): ''=censored because of rules= MAN THESE ARE THE COPS! I'M BAILING.'' Sullvan Dog: Me to. (Uses flying power to leave.) Gumba11gUy: Peace! (Runs out window.) Everyone Else: Wait for us! (Tries to leave, but get's caught by the principal.) Principal: OH NO! NOT YOU GUYS! YOU ALL ARE IN BIIIG TROUBLE ALONG WITH THE OTHER THREE!!! (Later.) Agent: Thank's alot. Now we got expelled. Gumba11gUy: I never liked that school anyway. I was bullied 3 TIMES!!!! Sullvan: I had trouble with the test! How do I sign my name!!??? I'm like my brother!!! (Crypto and Bailey come.) Scout: How did you guys get expelled? You didn't even do anything bad! Crypto: I killed someone who made fun of my head. Bailey: I Bullied someone 3 times- (Looks at Gumba11gUy.) Hi Nerd! Gumba11gUy: Shut up. So Agent, how were things going with the wikia while I was gone? Agent: HORRIBLE! A bunch of spammers joined the wikia, and made the weirdest stories!!! EVEN DOCTOR.WII was in the action! Gumba11gUy: Oh...Well, it's a good thing you got admin from your other, '''Stupider,''' '''Best Friend. Agent: I though you guys made up. Anyway, yeah. That's good, but Iv'e blocked so many people that I think if I block one more person, my account will be deleted by Sannse. Gumba11gUy: Oh... (At Home.) Agent: Ok everyone I'm home. Golem: Hi Friend! Gumba11gUy: Who's that? Agent: No one. Anyway, Golem, go find a ladybug or something. Golem: K! Bai! (Leaves.) Agent: Ignore that. Anyway, let's see how the wikia is do- oh my god.. Gumba11gUy: What? Agent: What..the Heck...Happened... Agent: What? WHO CREATED THIS!!?? Gumba11gUy: I really don't know.. Let's see how this goes... (The Story.) AGENT: OH HAI RC. RC: HAI AGENT HAI GF GF: HAI (This scene is to complicated....) Agent, and Gumba11gUy: O_O Gumba11gUy: What the =censorship=, who are these people?!! Agent: I don't know....but they look hungry.. Gumba11gUy: No =censorship= sherlock! Let's get the hell out of here! (they run) Agent: Crypto, what happened to you buddy? Crypto: BRAINS!!! Agent and Gumba11gUy: AHHH!!! (they run again) Gumba11gUy: I CAME PREPARED!!! (pulls out a pistol and starts shooting) Agent: WHAT THE =censorship= dude?! You wanna go to jail!? Gumba11gUy: IF IT DOESN'T GET US KILLED THEN YES!!! Agent: (facepalms) Category:Fanfiction Stories